Total Drama Island
by TDITyler102
Summary: My OC, Tyler, joins twenty-one other campers on a reality show! On Day 1, the campers have had to dive off a cliff, race with crates, and build a hot tub! It's a crazy, wild ride! Rated T for mild coarse language.
1. Ep 1, Pt 1: Welcome To Wawanakwa!

**Disclaimer **- All rights go to Fresh TV and Teletoon for making this awesome show. All name rights, except for Tyler and Billy go to them. I do not own Total Drama in any way, shape or form.

**Author's Notes** – Just making it clear now, Tyler is my TD character. Due to likely name confusion, I have replaced Tyler with…Tyler.

**Chapter 1** – Welcome to Wawanakwa!

A man that looked in his mid-thirties went in front of a camera. He was standing on a very unstable dock. Behind him was an old boat.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island!" he announced. "My name is Chris McLean, and you're watching the best show to come to your TV screens!" Chris laughed.

"What you are now seeing is a very popular tourist attraction." As he said this, a plank of wood covered in green mould fell of one of the cabin's roof. "Or at least it was."

"The campers here will suffer through one summer of mosquitoes, challenges, and worst of all, Chef's cooking!" Chris stated. A booming voice from the background was heard yelling "Hey!"

"So, who will survive? Who will win? Who will comment on my great outfit? All these questions will be answered on Total Drama Island!"

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." The host greeted. "Now, we are ready for our first camper!"

A decorative boat pulled up at the dock. A girl dressed in all black stepped out. She didn't have the happiest look on her face.

"Gwen," Chris introduced the teenager. "What's up?"

Gwen looked around at the rundown campsite. The only thing that looked sanitary was Chris' trailer.

"What the hell is this?" Gwen muttered. "The brochure said that we'll be staying in a luxury hotel."

"I lied!" Chris said cheerfully. "It happens on a regular basis!"

"You cannot make me stay here." When Gwen said this, the boat she arrived on departed. "Guess I'm stuck here." She sighed.

The next boat pulled up. The boy who stepped out looked kind of small, and was wearing a sweatshirt.

"Noah!" Chris exclaimed. "Great to have you here." The boy took one look at his surroundings. "Oh God," he groaned. "We aren't staying here, are we?"

"Yep!" Chris was enjoying this. "For one whole summer."

"Please get me out of here!" Noah cried. Luckily, he was not one to run, so the boat made off without him getting one step closer.

"Let's see who else arrives!" Chris cheered. The next boat made its way to the dock and a blonde girl carrying a surfboard stepped out.

"Hello Bridgette!" He welcomed.

"Hi Chris." She answered back (she was the first contestant to do this).

"Why did you bring your surfboard?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Noah agreed. "This ain't California, honey."

"I never go anywhere without it." Bridgette said. "It's my lucky charm."

"Okay people!" Chris broke their conversation. "Let's get the cameras on me!"

"Screen hog." Noah jeered.

The next boat came. Out of it stepped a teen with a red jacket and black trainers. Underneath his jacket was a blue sweatshirt.

"Tyler!" Chris shouted. The brown-haired boy heard his name call, and ran onto the dock. The dock broke under his feet, and he fell into the water.

"Jeez, Chris." Noah whined. "Are these docks stable?"

"Yeah, sure." Chris ensured him. "Just don't stomp your feet."

Bridgette and Chris helped Tyler out of the lake, though Tyler just shouted "That was wicked! Did you see how far I flew?"

He ran over and tried to high-five Gwen, but the goth-girl turned it down.

While this was happening, the next contestant arrived. The raven-haired girl was only covered by tan shorts and a mahogany tube-top.

"Everybody," Chris broke their conversations again. "Please give a warm welcome to Heather!"

Heather stood proudly, expecting applause, but the only one who reacted was Tyler, who waved wildly at her.

Heather grumbled, and stepped towards the contestants. She gave Gwen a glare.

"Ooo! Tension!" Chris laughed. "I like it."

"What the hell?" Heather asked the same question as Gwen. "What is this? The brochure clearly stated that-"she was cut off by Chris.

"I lied," Chris repeated, though he liked saying it a second time. "I lie on a daily basis. Now can we please get on with the show?"

The next camper arrived. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull symbol. He had several piercings.

"Duncan, welcome." Chris said. "Don't think you're going get away with anything illegal. This show has cameras everywhere!"

"Eww," Tyler finally said something. "There are cameras watching you pee?"

"Kind of." Chris chuckled. "We need cameras everywhere to ensure you guys stay safe." He chuckled even more as he said the last part.

"I can dig it." Duncan said as he walked over to the campers. "Couldn't you afford something else besides this dump?"

Chris chose to ignore Duncan and turned to the camera. "Our next competitor will arrive shortly."

The next boat took a while to get here, but it was worth the wait. A blonde girl stepped out of the boat.

The boys turned bright red at the sight of her. Most distracting for them was her huge, D-cup breasts.

"Lindsay, you're looking as stunning as ever." Chris commented.

"Aw, thanks Chip!" The blonde beauty smiled. Gwen and Bridgette exchanged awkward glances.

**(Confession Cam – First appearance!)**

**Bridgette **– Wow, what a stereotype. Not all blondes are like that, y'know.

Even if she was dumb, she still got most of the male's attention.

"Wow, Lindsay," Tyler spoke up to her. "You look nice."

"Thanks, Skyler!" Both Noah and Duncan shared the thoughts about her, as she called them 'Boa' and 'David'.

**(Confession Cam – Where hormones rush)**

**Lindsay** – I have a problem with remembering names. I once called my Dad, Richard, Bitchard. He grounded me for a month.

The next contestant arrived shortly after. You could hear his 'woo-hoos' a mile away. The teen came out wearing a cowboy hat and a pink shirt, cheering.

"Geoff!" Chris cheered with him.

"'Sup man!" Geoff called. "This is gonna be one awesome party!"

"You do realize we're in a crappy summer camp?" Heather said bitterly.

"We can cope!" Geoff smiled. "We can have a rockin' band, and a buffet, and-"

"Don't get carried away." Chris smiled.

The next boat came to the dock. An African-Canadian girl stepped out.

"What's up, 'yall, LeShawna is here, bringing booty to this show!" The girl shouted out.

"Hey!" Chris whined. "It's my job to introduce you!"

LeShawna walked over and high-fived Tyler and Geoff.

"Alright," Chris said. "Time for the next camper to come."

The next camper was thrown out of the boat.

"Please, eh?" the strange teen pleaded. "I'll be good! Please don't make me go on this show!"

"Ezekiel." Chris mummered before he could finish. "Great to have you here."

Ezekiel stared at the campers. This is the first time in five years since he's interacted with people his age.

"Uh, hello, eh?" he finally said. He pulled his toque over his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Heather said bitterly. "Are you some redneck or something?"

LeShawna glared at Heather. "What's wrong with you!" she said, angrier than Heather. "Can't you see the poor white boy's camera shy?"

"Actually," Ezekiel dared say to the angry loudmouth. "I'm more 'people shy', eh?" Beads of sweat were running down his forehead.

"Whatever you loudmouth, big behind, pop girl wannabe!" Heather snapped.

"Guys!" Chris interrupted. "We don't want a fight on the first day!"

Heather and LeShawna continued to glare, but they both backed off eventually.

The next contestant stood on the dock, smiling.

"Beth" Chris smiled "What's up?"

"Ith's thso great to meet you!" Beth said, her braces making her not able to pronounce 's'.

Heather glared at her. Beth's smile vanished when she saw she's already made an enemy.

"Don't mind her, girlfriend." LeShawna smiled. Beth happily walked over to LeShawna and Lindsay.

"Wow, your hair is so cute!" Lindsay complemented Beth

"Thanks, your'ths iths too!" Beth said to the blonde beauty.

They both bobbed up and down, squealing "EEEEEEEEE!" that made Gwen cover her ears. The sight of Lindsay bouncing made Tyler and most of the boys get a nosebleed.

**(Confession Cam – EEEEEEEEEE!)**

**Gwen** - _/groans/_ Being on this island is crappier than I though it would be. Especially that Heather chick, what's her problem?

The next boat came. Out stepped a short boy with a striped shirt.

"The Codester!" Chris nicknamed Cody. "Great to have you here!"

Cody stayed quiet for the first few seconds, and then he shouted out "GIRLS!".

He ran over to Lindsay, Bridgette and Gwen, Gwen glaring at him.

"What's up, babes?" Cody smiled, trying to be cool. "Y'know, I wish I could move the letters 'I' and 'U' together!"

"Lame pick-up line is lame!" Duncan laughed.

"Sorry," Lindsay moaned. "I'm not good with my ADB's."

Cody was about to say something, but was slapped by Gwen.

"You say one more lame pick-up line, and I will strangle you with my own hands!" Gwen scowled.

**(Confession Cam – And I though I was hot *shot*)**

**Cody** – Oh! Playing hard to get? Well, you can play this game all you want! You will soon fall to the Codester's charm. _/plays air guitar with his hands/_

The next person to arrive held a guitar with one hand, with '9 FTW' written on it.

"Trent," Chris said. "Sweet guitar!"

"Killer!" Tyler added.

"Thanks!" Trent smiled at Tyler, and then smiled at Gwen. Gwen smiled back, and started to blush.

Trent walked over to them both. "What," Chris frowned. "No smile to me?"

"Well, we've got half our campers, folks!" Chris announced, facing the camera. "Now let's meet the other half!"

The next competitor was carrying a keyboard, and wore a shirt with a hamburger logo.

"Cool." Trent smiled. "Another musician!"

"This is Harold!" Chris introduced.

"Gosh!" Harold shouted at the captain of his boat. "Your steering is all wrong! You need to now about the wind patterns! Plus, you almost ran over a baby sea turtle!"

This turned Trent's smile into a 'squiggly unsure face'.

"Harold," Chris whined. "Please join the rest of the group."

"I was going to!" Harold whined back, finishing his sentence with "GOSH!"

The next boat came with two teens, both wearing the same outfit. There squeals made Gwen cover her ears again, along with everyone else on the planet.

"Katie, Sadie, hello!" Chris hollered, trying to speak over their talking.

"Omigosh Sadie, a summer camp!" Katie squealed.

"I know, it's so super neat-o!" Sadie said to her BFF.

"Remember this one time, were Sandra got stung by a bee at camp?"

"And then got eaten by a bear?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Omigosh I knew what you were going to say that's so cool!"

"Make them stop!" Noah shouted. "Make them stop!"

"Jeez, Mr. Grumpy pants," Katie said. "You don't have to yell."

The next boat came. It was amazing how they managed to carry the heavy teen.

"Owen!" Chris shouted "My man!"

Owen cheered, then bear hugged Chris. "It's so awes-mazing to be here! I love summer camp."

"Omigosh me too!" Sadie cheered.

**(Confession Cam** **– Me three!)**

**Owen** – I love camp ever since band camp! The only bad memory I have there is when my pants fell down!

The next contestant carried a clipboard full with the names of the campers. She was paying too much attention to it.

"Court-" Chris began, but Courtney fell into the lake. "-ney."

"I'll help her!" Tyler shouted. Her rushed to the CIT's safety and pulled her up.

"Wow," Courtney smiled at the wild boy. "Thanks," she looked down at her clipboard. "Tylee."

"Tyler" he corrected, as the CIT giggled.

"Wow, when did you two start making out." Chris teased. Courtney threw his luggage at him.

**(Confession Cam – What's my name?)**

**Courtney** – Let me make this straight. I did not come here to start dating, I came for the money. I'm a great strategist, Counsellor In Training, and a straight A student.

_/she taps her fingers on the table/ _'Course, if I was looking for someone…

**Tyler** – Man, Courtney's awesome. She's smart, funny, hot. Err, I mean…

A tall, Jamaican teen came out of the next boat. He looked down and started to freak out.

"Can you go a little closer to the dock, I'm afraid of water." DJ admitted.

"Sorry dude," an intern popped out as well. "If I pull it in further it'll damage the dock."

"Hey, Billy!" Chris shouted to the intern. "Get DJ down here!"

"I'm trying!" Billy answered, slightly annoyed. He was pushing DJ from behind, but DJ was very strong.

Eventually, (by that we mean _eventually_) DJ slipped on his own sweat and both him and Billy fell into the lake.

"Water, water, why!" DJ screamed for help.

Bridgette and Geoff helped the poor guy up, and Trent helped Billy.

"Why didn't you go help them when you helped Courtney?" Noah teased Tyler.

"'Cause, girls are more fragile." He lied. Courtney then spoke up.

"Chris, could I get a towel, I'm freezing!" Courtney was soaking wet. So was Tyler, but he didn't notice until now.

"Staring at her wet top?" Noah teased again, and Tyler stomped on his foot.

Instead of arriving on a boat, the next contestant came on a vine.

Izzy's voice was heard, singing George Of The Jungle's theme song.

"Oooh! OOOOOOOH!" Izzy boomed.

"Izzy! Izzy!" Chris shouted.

"What?"

"Watch out for that boat!"

Izzy then was smacked into the boat that DJ was on. She fell into the water.

"Is she okay?" Owen asked.

Izzy then swam underneath the dock, and jumped up, creating a large hole.

"Izzy thinks that was fun!" Izzy laughed.

"Okay, just two more left." Chris announced. "Let's hope they don't make any more holes in the dock."

The next boat contained one of the most handsome beings known to man. Justin.

As soon as he stepped out, all the girls (and Owen) swooned.

"Justin!" Chris walked over to the many candy. "You are nearly as handsome as me!"

"Thanks Chris!" Justin smiled. "I think."

He walked over to the girls.

"Wow!" Beth drooled. "Can you thsign my rethainer?"

"Of course." Justin beamed. He grabbed the retainer and scribbled his signature on it.

"Thanks!"

Beth and Lindsay both squealed in excitement.

"Okay, our last camper!" Chris worked up the drama.

The next boat arrived, along with a shout.

"You call these bagels! I'll show you bagels!"

Loud banging was heard inside the boat. A girl with a unibrow stepped out, looking innocent.

"Eva, as charming as ever." Chris said sarcastically.

"Say that again, and I'll turn you inside out!" Eva shouted.

Most of the contestants took one step back, except Lindsay.

"Does Even need anger management classes?" she asked.

Eva bolted to Lindsay.

"Oh, so you think I need anger management classes?" Eva was screaming now.

"After I'm done with you, you will need an ambulance!"

Eva tried to attack Lindsay, but DJ and Duncan held her back.

"As much as I want to see a catfight, I don't think I deserve to clean up Lindsay's blood off the dock as a challenge." Duncan said.

"Okay stop, people!" Chris shouted.

Chef then shot a tranquilizer dart at Eva, which (after twenty of them) took her down.

"Okay, now that all of you are here, what do you say we take a photo?" Chris questioned.

"No!" A good deal of the contestants shouted.

"Okay, so were taking a picture!" Chris said, ignoring the camper's remarks.

The contestants huddled into one group, (except for Eva, who was lying on the ground unconscious) and smiled.

"Say, 'Man, Chris is so awesome!'" Chris ordered.

"Not in my lifetime!" Heather shouted at the host.

The dock then broke from under their feet. Screams could be heard as the campers fell into the lake. Chris took the photo.

The photo had Harold grabbing a plank of wood for safety, DJ screaming for help, Tyler cheering, and Eva (now conscious) dunking Lindsay's head underwater. "Aww," Chris smiled. "How lovely."

"Meet me at the bonfire in half an hour, and I'll meet you guys on the next part of Total Drama Island!"

**(Confession Cam – Best! Photo! Evarz!)**

**Gwen** – I probably won't enjoy myself here, but at least I can stand Trent and Bridgette. Tyler and Courtney are cool too.

**Beth** – I love it here! Ith already made a new friend, though I suppose Heather's my new fiend. Oh well, fiend is only friend without the 'r'!

**Noah** – Meh. I suppose I could live here for a summer. I've already found my place, Trying to keep Tyler from getting first base with Courtney.

**Tyler** - _/outside/_ I heard that!

**Heather** – Well, even though most of these people are losers, I guess I can live with some of them. LeShawna better watch her back.

**Justin** – Surprised to see me here? I'm taking those ten-thousand bucks from Chris' girly, little hands. _/the camera closes up on him/ _Just watch me!

"We are about to go over the rules of this season, so make sure you pay attention!"

"Now, every day there will be at least one challenge deciding which team goes to the bonfire ceremony. If you are safe, you get a marshmallow." Chris chews a bit off one of the marshmallows on his plate.

Owen's mouth started to drool. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" He chanted.

"At the elimination ceremony, bro." He laughed. "One person will not get a succulent, awesome marshmallow and will have to walk the Dock of Shame, onto The Boat of Losers, and they can never come back! Ever!"

"Now, time to assign you guys teams. I will be picking your teams, of course."

He then looked at the campers, deciding which people they hate.

"Eva, Ezekiel! You're on the left!"

Eva stomped off to the left, and stood in front of a green flag with a symbol that looks like a hamster on steroids.

"Uh," Ezekiel whimpered. "Is it okay if I stay here, eh?"

Chris began to lose patience with him. "Ezekiel, left, now!" The prairie boy trotted off next to the fitness buff.

"Hmm," Chris hummed. "On the right is Tyler, and…"

The contestants looked at each other, except for Noah (who didn't really care who he was put with).

"…Courtney."

The two knew what Chris was planning. "Fine by me." Courtney murmured, trying not to make eye contact with the wild boy.

Chris frowned. "Not one single hormone." He moaned to himself.

"Okay, on the left, Cody, Gwen & Trent." Chris smiled as the three exchanged awkward glances.

"On the right, Lindsay, Owen and Izzy." Owen cheered, Izzy skipped over, and Lindsay smiled and walked.

"Left, Beth, right, Geoff." He chuckled as he made the rhyme. The two walked they're separate ways.

"One more to the left, LeShawna. One more to the right, Heather!" The two girls glared at each other, and walked off without taking their eye of the other.

"Ooo. This is going to be fun!" Chris smiled.

"Duncan to the left, Bridgette to the right."

"'Kay." Duncan sneered. "As long as I don't go with Miss Perfect over there."

The girls on the right wondered who he was talking to.

"It's probably me." Owen said proudly, which made the campers; Chris, Chef and even Billy stare like he was Bigfoot.

**(Confession Cam – Wait, so, is he?)**

**Courtney** – Let's just say today was one of the weirdest days of my life.

**Owen** – What? I didn't pay attention to the conversation!

**Duncan** – Oh, you know who I am talking about. _/faces weirdly at the camera/_ And no, it isn't Owen.

"Okay," Chris said, trying to steer the conversation away. "Noah, to the right, DJ to the left." The know-it-all walked boredly to the right, but DJ was scared at going on the same team as Eva.

"Since they'll probably whine about it for the rest of their life, Katie and Sadie, go to right." The two BFF's squealed happily, and ran over to their teammates.

"Oh God," Noah muttered. "They're on our team!"

"That leaves Harold and Justin to the left." Chris announced. He walked over to the left. "Lefties, you are the Screaming Gophers!"

He then walked to the right. "You guys are the Killer Bass!"

"Now, you'll probably be wondering about your sleeping arrangements."

"They're not coed, are they?" Courtney asked.

"No," Most of the campers were relieved. "They'll be one girl cabin, and one guy cabin. You guys better get your stuff ready, 'cause it's challenge time soon!

The guys bought a large amount of bags into their room. "I call top bunk!" Tyler whizzed into the room, put down a picture on the drawers, and jumped onto a bed.

Trent walked into the room and picked up Tyler's picture. "Be careful with that!" His voice sounded more spiteful than Heather's.

"Relax, dude." Trent ensured him that he wouldn't drop it. The picture was of Tyler, with his arm around a girl taller than him.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Trent chuckled. Tyler started turning red.

"Kind of." He choked out. "I like her, but she doesn't know I exist."

"Well, she sure noticed you in this picture." Trent said.

"That's because I stuck my face on with masking tape."

The girls almost immediately started fighting as soon as they got into their cabin.

"No, I'm getting top bunk!" Heather shouted. She and LeShawna were having a fight since all the girls wanted top.

"Oh, we don't care what you want, white girl!" LeShawna said angrily.

"Guys, guys, stop." Bridgette tried to calm the two down. "I'll go at the bottom."

"No way, girlfriend." LeShawna said back in a much more cheerful way than she'd been talking to Heather. "No one's punishing you."

"Now take back what you said about my booty!"

**(Confession Cam – Catfight! Meeeeerow!)**

**Katie and Sadie** – **Katie** – I know what LeShawna needs to keep her from killing Heather!

**Sadie** – What?

**Katie** – Some of our awesome dance moves!

**Sadie** – Oh yeah! We can dance really super!

_/The two start doing some strange, dance moves as if they were having an elliptic fit/_

**(Later in the Mess Hall)**

"Let's get this straight, maggots!" an angry Chef Hatchet boomed. "I'll be cooking food for you snot-nosed brats, and I'll feel sorry for you if you don't obey."

"Actually, I won't" He laughed.

The contestants lined up to get Chef's… _slop_.

"What is this?" Cody whimpered to the cook.

"Something brown, something salty." Chef laughed. "And I'm pretty sure it's edible."

To Chef's surprise, Izzy and Owen eat his food almost immediately.

"Great grub, Chef!" Owen called out. "Izzy likes slop!" Izzy said in unison with him.

The contestants were split up into their teams, one team sitting on each table.

"At least I don't have to go next to LeShawna," Heather scoffed, though she didn't realize everyone on her team hated her as well.

After a while of choking down brown slime, Chris walked in to the Mess Hall.

"Alright, campers," the host said cheerfully. "Our first challenge will start soon. And wear something you don't mind getting wet!"

Lindsay cheered. "Now I can wear my bikini." Harold and Cody looked at each other in excitement.

DJ shivered. "Does that mean we're going in the water?" he asked timidly.

Chris nodded, which made DJ shiver even more.

"Are we going to the lake?" LeShawna asked, pointing in the direction of the docks.

"Nope!" Chris smiled. "We're going all the way up there!" He pointed up to a rocky cliff which was at least a thousand ft tall.

DJ's eyes widened. Katie looked up in shock. "What a **/censored/**" Noah muttered.

Just in case you guys were wondering who was who, here is a list of the contestants:

**Beth** – The Farm Girl ** Bridgette** –The Chilled Surfer **Cody** – The Techno Geek

**Courtney** – The CIT ** DJ** – The Scaredy-Cat **Duncan** – The Criminal

**Eva** – The Fitness Buff ** Ezekiel** – The Home School **Geoff** – The Party Animal

**Gwen** – The Goth ** Harold** – The Uber Geek **Heather** – The Schemer

**Izzy** – The Psycho ** Justin** – The Male Model **Katie **– The Sweet Girl

**LeShawna** – The Sister **Lindsay** – The Blonde Beauty **Noah** – The Narcissist

**Owen** – The Big Guy **Sadie** – The Sweet Girl's BFF **Trent** – The Guitarist

**Tyler** – The Wild Guy

**Next Up**: The First Challenge!


	2. Ep 1, Pt 2: Crate Puns!

**Disclaimer **- All rights go to Fresh TV and Teletoon for making this awesome show. All name rights, except for Tyler and Billy go to them. I do not own Total Drama in any way, shape or form.

**Authors Note** – New poll! Vote for who you want to win TDI. Every time someone gets eliminated, I'll take their name off the list.

**Chapter 2** – Challenges, Sharks and Crate Jokes!

**(Screaming Gophers)**

Katie and Sadie were hyperventilating at the sight of the cliff. The two teams were now scaling up it.

"Wow, this is really scary." Katie admitted. "It's like seeing my sister's unibrow for the first time."

Noah covered his ears. There was no way he was listening to a conversation comparing things to the cliff he was about to jump off. Instead, he was standing next to Owen and Izzy, who he thought was much worse.

"Izzy loves dangerous cliff dives that could leave you severely injured!" Izzy cheered. Owen was almost wetting himself.

"Owen doesn't" Owen whimpered. He'd been hanging around Izzy that much that he had started to talk in third person.

**(Confession Cam – Confession Cam doesn't either)**

**Noah** – There are just so little people here that are normal, and they're all on the other team. Plus, we have the idiots. Owen, Sadie and Katie, Izzy, Lindsay and Tyler.

_/facepalms/_ Yep, we ain't going to win this one.

**(Killer Bass)**

On the other team, DJ was a quivering mess. Ezekiel was patting his back to calm him down

"It's gonna be okay, eh." Ezekiel was saying in a soothing voice to DJ.

"It's just so high!" DJ weeped. The prairie boy nodded, and looked up at the cliff's summit.

"Whatever you do, don't look down, eh." Ezekiel instructed.

Because of reverse psychology, DJ ended up looking down and started screaming for help.

"No, I told you not to!" Ezekiel yelled at the scared teen.

**(Confession Cam – Confessional, eh?)**

**Ezekiel** – I gotta admit, eh, DJ's really nice. He's the only one I can be okay around.

**(At the top)**

"Ready to no what the challenge is?" Chris asked the campers.

"You bet!" Tyler cheered. He seemed a little too excited.

"What are you so happy about?" Gwen grumbled. "We're standing on a surface bigger than Chris ego."

A few of the campers giggled at her remark, the most being Trent.

"Okay people," Chris said loudly, trying to get their attention. "The challenge today will be to…

"Jump off this one thousand ft high cliff!"

**(Confession Cam – Even we think that's cruel)**

**Heather** – Are…

**Duncan** - …you…

**Beth** - …turning…

**Justin** - …insane…

**Courtney** – …Chris McLean?

**Noah** – Not like he wasn't insane before.

DJ gasped in horror.

"Don't worry, dude." Trent said to the gentle giant. "Interns always test these challenges to make sure they're safe."

"Unpaid interns?" DJ asked.

"Yep. So they won't have to be paid after they die."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Courtney asked, looking down at the lake underneath her feet.

"Yep." Chris ensured her. "Just look at Billy. He did it a couple of hours ago."

Billy was in an all body cast, groaning in pain. The only part of his body not covered was his mouth, so he could communicate.

"See?" The host said. Most of the campers stood there, open-mouthed, except for Izzy, who just shouted, "Izzy loves body casts!"

"Now, which team is going first?" Chris asked while Chef pulled out a first aid kit.

"I'm not gonna be the one to mop up the blood." Chef mumbled.

"Heather's team'll go first!" LeShawna shouted to the sadistic host while Gwen smirked at her.

"No way!" Heather shouted back. "Your big butt could definitely reach the target!"

LeShawna face seemed to go red with anger. "Oh, now that's it!"

She picked Heather up and threw her off the cliff.

"Wahoo! Party time!" Izzy shouted. "Do it again!"

Heather could be faintly heard shouting, "LeShawna, you are so dead!"

Tyler triumphantly stood at the edge and was about to the dive in, but Izzy pushed him out of the way.

"Izzy! What the hell are you doing?" He didn't say at as mean as it sounds.

"Diving! What does it look like?" the redhead said cheerfully. She dived of the cliff, cheering loudly.

Izzy's poison ivy dress was caught around the wild boy's leg, and he was practically pulled of the edge.

When in the water, both surfaced to get air.

"That was awesome!" Tyler cheered and the two high-fived.

"But what if I don't surface?" Owen asked Chris. "I could drown!"

The large boy was arguing with the host about jumping, trying to find every impossible point.

"You will, you've got a life ring around you the size of a whale." Chris muttered. "Plus, your fat will probably float on its own."

"C'mon, dude." Geoff said to the terrified Owen. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

"But I'll die!"

"C'mon, Owen" He started to pull his arm, but failed miserably. "You don't want to let your team down."

The cliff started to crumble under their feet, and they were soon plummeting to the ground.

**(Confession Cam – Owen's a bit heavy)**

**Duncan** – I could laugh, but that's too jerkish of me. Now I could chuckle…

Katie and Sadie jumped together, holding hands. Lindsay jumped after, screaming to Beth. (Something like: 'OMGWUTDOEYEDOHELP!') Bridgette jumped with her surfboard, hoping she could land on a wave.

"Wow," Noah said, surprised. "Didn't think they could do it." He then literally just walked off the edge, no shock at all.

**(Confession Cam – Noah can levitate)**

**Noah** – I'm very good under pressure.

_/crosses his arms and pauses/_ That and I didn't really care.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Courtney asked her teammates. She was now the last camper to jump from the Screaming Gophers, and Chris was telling her to hurry up.

"Of course, Courtney" Bridgette said, ensuring the CIT she'll be safe.

Courtney took one look over the edge, and shook her head. "I'm coming down." She said with a whimper.

Unfortunately, (for the Killer Bass) she was standing were Owen was when he was about to go down. The cliff crumbled, and she face-planted into the water.

"Courtney!" Tyler shouted, lending a hand to the brunette. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said to the wild boy, and gracefully took his offer to pull her to safety.

"Now, if you two are done flirting-"Chris said, cut off by someone throwing a rock at him.

"Who was that?" He shouted, as LeShawna whistled innocently.

"Anyhoo, Killer Bass, you're up next!"

Due to the Screaming Gophers winning a perfect score, the Killer Bass could not win. The only way they couldn't lose is if they tied with them.

Over the course of time, Eva, Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, Trent and Beth had all jumped. It was now Ezekiel's turn.

"Uh, I don't think I can do this, eh." The prairie boy admitted to his teammates. He was sweating so much that Harold had offered to take the toque of his head, but he insisted on wearing it anyway.

"You'll be safe, dude!" Trent chanted at Ezekiel. He wasn't really sure; he just knew that if Ezekiel didn't jump to his death, they wouldn't win the challenge.

"Okay." Ezekiel sighed. He knew he had to do it.

He stood a fair bit back, and proceeded to jump. He didn't look down until he had jumped, and he realized how high it was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, eh!"

**(Confessional Cam – Canadians sure do like saying eh, eh?)**

**Ezekiel** – Wow, eh. I cannot believe I did that. Watching it back, it sure did seem scary.

"But my face-modelling contract prohibits it!" Justin shouted down to his teammates who had already jumped.

"Oh, you can survive." Duncan shouted back.

The male model had turned away from the devastating cliff edge, and was facing Cody behind him.

"Mind if you go first?" Justin asked the techno-geek.

"Aw, okay," he muttered, since he wasn't one to pick an argument, unless a girl wouldn't accept a date.

"One more step to certain death."

He dived off the edge, where sharks, piranhas, and, oddly enough, robots lunged for him.

At this moment, Justin had took of his shirt, making the sea creatures (and robots) swoon. Cody had no problem landing in the water.

"Wow!" the nerd exclaimed. "Thanks, dude!"

"No problem." Justin said smirking; he had now dived with him.

"Wow, Justin" Katie squealed. "You're super hot!"

"Omigosh, like, totally!" Sadie agreed with her BFF.

Noah had just ignored everything that had just happened, and instead asked, "How did robots get in the lake?"

**(Robot Confession Cam does not compute)**

**Justin** – Honestly, Cody's loyalty is something I need right now. It's cool to have all the girls a flip of your hair away, but you've gotta make sure you've got guys in an alliance as well.

A chant of "Go DJ!" and "You can do it!" were heard from the Killer Bass. DJ was the only contestant that has not jumped.

"C'mon DJ!" Harold said, pumping his fists in the air. The uber nerd had jumped a few minutes ago, landing on his very sensitive Harold Jr.s that had made his teammates (mostly Duncan) laugh hysterically.

"Uh-uh." DJ said in a monotone voice, with a surprising frown. "I'm not jumping."

"Oh, it's okay, big guy." Chris said, trying to encourage DJ to lose the challenge. "I'm sure your teammates will understand."

Most of the Killer Bass scowled at Chris. The gentle giant took one look over the edge, and immediately froze up.

"No! I can't!"

"Suit yourself." Chris said with a sadistic smile. "I'm sure your teammates will be happy. Well, go towards the losers' way down."

Chris pointed at an elevator at the side of the cliff.

"There was an elevator!" A good amount of the contestants shouted.

"Y'mean I didn't have to walk?" Noah asked, furious. The idea of him walking when there was a lazier way to do it sickens him.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that." Chris' sadistic smile was bigger than before. "Anyway, the Screaming Gophers have won the challenge."

The Screaming Gophers cheered. Tyler went to high-five Courtney, but she didn't except the offer, causing the wild guy to fall flat on his face.

"Sorry, but my lawyers are extremely against any form of celebration." Courtney said.

"Methinks you should have mentioned that." Tyler said, still sprawled on the floor.

"Only it wasn't the real challenge!" Chris' voice broke the sound of cheering, insults at DJ and Noah reading his book, completely ignoring the sounds behind him.

"WHAT?" The cheers of the Screaming Gophers had turned into complaints, and the Killer Bass were now smiling.

"Hey, maybe we can win thiths now." Beth smiled.

"I seriously doubt it!" Chris grinned, enjoying the moment. "Now, Screaming Gophers, you get to carry your crates with these!"

The host pointed at pull-carts which were situated by their crates. The teams either screamed for joy or screamed (well, that might have been an exaggeration).

"I'll see you guys at the campsite." Chris instructed. "Be sure these stay intact."

"Wait," Bridgette asked before the host could go. "We have to push them all by ourselves?"

"The Bass by themselves, you guys have wheels!"

**(Confession Cam – Well that's just crate…)**

**Justin** – This was not a bad challenge. All you need is some poor, pathetic nobody who is willing to do anything for you.

**(Killer Bass)**

"Here, Juthstin!" Beth called out to the male model. "Let me help you!"

The farm girl tried to pick up the crate, but failed (miserably). However, Justin didn't care.

"Thanks, Beth." Justin thanked, smiling. "My hand modelling business prevents me from getting splinters."

"Anything for you." Beth blushed, happy she was even able to talk to him.

Behind them, Ezekiel and DJ were having a discussion of their own.

"Man, I seriously failed back there." DJ said, while Ezekiel listened to his problems. "D'you think everybody hates me?"

"No way, eh. Where did you get that idea?" Ezekiel asked him.

Behind them, Eva gave DJ an angry look. "We'd at least be at the save level as them." She whispered to herself, referring to the Screaming Gophers. "We could have had it."

"I don't think you should be that hard on him." Trent told her, listening in. "He shouldn't be blamed for being scared."

"We, he should." Eva said firmly. "Fear is only in the mind."

"Okay," Trent said, trying to find a good example. "What if you're afraid of a giant, fire-breathing turtle?" **[1]**

"Then you stand up to him." The fitness buff told Trent.

Trent looked away from Eva, and looked at DJ. _Poor guy,_ he thought.

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"This is so cool! I've always wanted to be a gopher! Maybe we could call ourselves The Great Gophers! Or The Awesome Gophers! Or…"

"Or, we could call ourselves the Most Unlucky Beings on the Planet."

Izzy had been going on and on about pretty much everything that came to mind, and it has started to irritate Noah.

Tyler, not one to start a fight, instead said, "Izzy, I think you're really starting to push Noah's buttons."

Immediately, Izzy came over to Noah and started to poke the buttons on Noah's sweatshirt.

"Izzy, get off me!"

As Noah struggled to get the redhead off his shirt, Tyler directed his attention to something far more awesome to look at.

Courtney in a bikini.

Heather walked over to him, his face starting to turn red.

"I need to talk to you." Heather said. It took her a few tries to get Tyler's attention.

"Oh. What's up?" Tyler asked.

"I think we need to make an alliance."

Tyler was dumbfounded for a second, but eventually asked "What's an alliance?"

Heather was dumbfounded that he was dumbfounded, but she didn't call him a 'hopeless idiot' like she would have liked to. Instead, she talked to him slowly and carefully like he was a three-year-old.

"It's like a team-up," she explained. "I'll take you to the final two, but in return, you do whatever I say."

He didn't like the sound of that, but decided to agree anyway.

"Okay. What do I do?"

"Just don't tell anyone."

Heather walked back to her cart, as Tyler looked back to Noah and Izzy. The redhead had stolen his book, and was doing some sort of Egyptian dance, which Tyler openly laughed at.

**(Confession Cam – That's even crater!)**

**Heather** – Oh, this is too easy. I'm on a team of morons who'll easily do what I say. Plus, I've got probably the most liked contestant under my wing.

_/She flips her raven-coloured hair/_ I am _so_ running this game.

**(Back at the campsite)**

"What's taking them?" Chris whined, eager to get the next challenge over with. He stomped his foot, acting like it'll bring them here faster.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make them lug that load back here." Chef Hatchet realized.

Billy was rolled over to the two, still in a body cast, by another intern that had a less than happy look on his face.

"Hey Chris," Billy's voice was muffled by the cast. "Are you gonna take care of the medical bills?"

Chris could hear him, despite his voice being muffled, but pretended not to. Then, they saw something on the horizon.

"Ooo!" Chef Hatchet said, pointing. "I think I see som'it!"

Chris grabbed his binoculars. He managed to make-out the blurs and shapes as the Screaming Gophers.

"Never running this fast again!" Courtney panted.

"So… tired…" Katie groaned, half asleep.

"Give me back my book!" Noah shouted to Izzy, who was now flicking through the pages and saying everything in a thick, Irish accent ("Eye, lads. Y'know what a tetrahedron is?").

From the other side, Chris could see the Killer Bass, almost neck-in-neck with the opposing team.

"Can't… run anymore!" Cody gasped for air.

"Get used to it!" Eva snarled, barely breaking a sweat.

"My booty was not made to jiggle like this!" LeShawna moaned.

Eventually, both teams made it to the campsite. Owen collapsed in the sand (with Noah under him), Geoff fanned himself with his hat, and Justin took a moment to get off the crates a dehydrated Beth was carrying.

"Did you have fun?" Chris asked, making sure to look at every sweat-covered face.

"Oh yes." Duncan took the sarcastic answer as Noah was helped from underneath Owen. "Loved every frickin' moment."

"Good. Because it's time for your next challenge!"

"You mean," Bridgette took a moment to gather her breath. "That wasn't the challenge?"

"Of course it wasn't." He was becoming slightly annoyed. "Do you think an insane cliff dives with deadly animals and androids to get a dozen wooden crates to carry back to base in hopes of getting an advantage was a challenge?"

"Pfft." LeShawna groaned. "What a dickweed."

Gwen nodded in agreement. However, something else caught her eye.

"What are schematics of a hot tub doing here?" she asked.

"Good eye," Chris complimented, even though he was not trying to compliment her in any way. "That'll be your next challenge, as a matter of fact."

"What draw blue prints?" Tyler asked. "Easy enough!"

Noah facepalmed. "No, he means build one."

"Is that sarcasm again?"

"So, wait," Harold asked. "Is the equipment in these crates?"

He opened the crate (actually he tried for a few seconds until Eva opened it with her pinky finger) and took out a few wooden planks, and whines "Why'd you put wood in my wood?"

Now everybody started to open the crates. Some were perfectly fine (i.e. Eva) and some were struggling (i.e. everyone else).

Izzy made a fire with two sticks in her hand, and burned the crates instead of opening them. However, she also burned the wooden bucket that was inside.

"Oh great," Heather moaned. "How are we going to get water now?"

"Wait! Use this!" Lindsay spoke up, removing one of her cowboy boots and letting her unnatural, sickly foot be exposed to the world.

Bridgette shrieked and covered her eyes, Tyler held his mouth to stop his from puking, and Izzy was staring like she was interested (and this is _Izzy_ we're talking about people. Izzy.).

"Omigosh, Lindsay," Katie shielded herself. "Your toenails are, like, so uneven!"

"You should fix that." Sadie added.

**(Confession Cam – That's not so crate…)**

**Justin** – They do not have one strategic person on their team. In fact, the only smart person on that team is… _/He chuckles/_ Okay, there are no smart people on their team.

**So, who will win the challenge? Who will be booted off first? Who's gonna pay the medical bills? Find out next time!**

**[1]** Obvious reference to Bowser is obvious.

**Next Up**: Mornings are the devil…


End file.
